


The Gems in The Future

by CaptainCasca



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Connie in college, Corruption scars, F/F, F/M, Like 4 years post future, Post future, Steven works at a bakery, Time Travel, connie and Steven live together, post-Episode: s02e05 Sworn To The Sword, semi-permafusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCasca/pseuds/CaptainCasca
Summary: After the gems and Steven are pulled into the distant future they cope with how much has changed in it.in mostly young Stevens perspective.
Relationships: Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	The Gems in The Future

**Author's Note:**

> I probably won't ever update this fic or like edit it since I know it's terrible. I just wanted to put random thoughts I had about adult Steven and Connie and time travel.  
> -Oct. 28, 2020
> 
> New Note: I lied to you all, I edited some of it, muhahaha. Most of the edits were grammatical and in a couple paragraphs I changed to 3rd person for some reason. This is not a comprehensive fix by all means but a quick one I did on my phone  
> -Dec. 7, 2020

"Come on guys, mission time!" I shouted with excitement, how could I not? I haven't gone on a real mission with the gems since we got captured by Jasper. Try not to think about that, you're happy and we're going on a mission, I tell myself.

When Garnet finally gets on the warp pad and teleports us something goes wrong. I feel this horrible shaking, my heads about to split open, the portal stream goes red. Pearl grabs me and Garnet grabs Amethyst.

"Everyone hold on!" Garnet yells, worry escapes her lips.

"I got you Steven." Pearl tries to reassure me, but I can tell she's just trying to make me feel better.

We're thrown from the portal, I can't tell if one of the gems did it or it was the warp, but we're flying through space, and I black-out. When I awake my first thought is that I wish I didn't eat such a big breakfast, and my second is that we're on the beach and Pearl is on top of me.

"Well that was exciting." Amethyst comments standing up a few feet from me.

"Is everyone okay?" asks Garnet.

"Where's Steven?" Pearl says looking around the beach.

I try to muffle that I'm right here. She notices and gets off of me and looks me over in that really annoying but sweet way, "Sorry Steven, are you okay? You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine Per-" I start but my eyes I drawn to our house. Well I say our house because it's in the goddess statue but it's completely different. The house is bigger in every way, there's a glass dome sitting above, the stairs are newer, the front has new windows, it's great. There is a flag pole in the front waving two flags. Was this the future, alternate reality, I really want to meet the future me and gems.

"Steven finish your sentences." Pearl lectures.

I ignore her and point to the house, "Pearl look behind you."

Pearl looks behind her, "Oh my stars, Garnet look." Pearl grabs Garnets arm.

Pearl starts freaking out about something, while Garnet says something and Amethyst just stares at the house. 'Well Stev-o, no one will go there if you don't.' I run to the house and knock on the door.

I hear footsteps and a vague "Coming" from a familiar voice. The door opens and there stands Pearl, well she had a really cool jacket on now, but it was definitely Pearl. He would recognize that look of disbelief anywhere.

"Why are you small Steven? Are you playing Steven tag? oh no! I can't let you tag me!" Pearl says with mock betrayal and closes the door.

Pearl plays Steven tag in the future, man I wish my Pearl did that, no this is serious I have to tell her I'm from the past, I open the door and say, "Pearl! This serious, the gems and I got stuck in the past we need help."

At this point the other gems got to the door too, future Pearl comes back to the door after seeing them, "Oh my stars! Come in quickly. I'll call Garnet and see if we can figure this out."

We walk inside, and I realize the inside has changed as much as the outside, there's a table now, I have an actual room. Mom's picture was gone too, I frowned at that, maybe they moved it? A cool picture of future Steven and the Gems was hanging by the stairs now so, maybe it was just replaced?

When we all sat down at the table Pearl left and came back with Garnet and Amethyst, where was he (me, I whatever)? Maybe this was really far in the future and I was dead? No, Pearl said something about Steven tag, I am definitely still alive.

Future Amethyst lifted me up in a hug, "Man, I forgot how short you were! You're so tall now." Amethyst laughed, setting me down.

"I have so many questions! How far in the future is this? how did you get that jacket Pearl? Do we still hang out? Where is future me? How tall is he? And where did you move mom's painting?" The last one made the future gems tense a bit but it was gone as soon as it was there, maybe something happened to it?

Future Garnet put a hand on my shoulder and said, "I know you have a lot of questions right now and we'll answer what we can, but how about we get you something to drink first?"

"Okay." I didn't want to bother the gems to much since I just got, but it was so exciting!

Pearl, past Pearl? Present Pearl, well our Pearl was talking to future Garnet, "Well, we were going on a mission when the warp pad malfunctioned. The warp stream started to experience turbulence, and every thing started to glow red, then we ended up here. Has this happened to you in the past, Garnet?"

Future Garnet responded, "No this has never happened in the past. This might be a case of parallel universes, What do you think?" Garnet nodded towards future Garnet.

That's when a really tall woman entered the house panting, she wore a blue sundress with jeans, pink converse and a sun hat, she seemed familiar but he couldn't quite place it.

The girl quickly spoke in a battle stance, sword and shield ready, "I'm here! What's the emergency?"

Then he recognized them, not her them, "Stevonnie?" I said confused.

Future Pearl looked at future Amethyst, "I thought I told you not to bother them, Connie has to to study and it's Steven's shift at the bakery."

Amethyst apologetically answers, "Sorry Pearl, but I couldn't just not tell them something like this was happening."

Oh they're going to fight again, I hate it when they fight but then, "I suppose your right Amethyst, if they are going to be here longer than a day they would have found out anyway."

I was happy, Pearl and Amethyst makeup a lot quicker in the future, it was looking bright for the future gems. I turn to future Stevonnie, after the gems started talking plans and stuff again.

"Are you always fused? Are you like Garnet?" I ask, I notice our Garnet perked up at that question too. This was getting confusing maybe he should give the future gems nicknames, no this was their time he should give his crystal gems nicknames, it was only polite.

"Well no I'm not like Garnet, For a couple reasons. One, no ones like Garnet you know that, she's too cool." Stevonnie boops my nose and I laugh and Garnet smiles. "There are some practical reasons too, like, Connie has college, Steven has work, and there's tons of stuff they like to do separately together. I am happening more often now that Connie's on break." Stevonnie laughs at that.

"Wow that's so cool, You guys must be such good friends." I say with stars in my eyes.

"We sure are." Stevonnie gives me a smile I don't know, slyness maybe? I've never seen or felt that expression as Stevonnie before.

"Oh wait! We should give the gems nicknames, do have any idea's?"

Stevonnie thinks for a bit, "For your gems right?" I nod, "Pearl got any idea's for you? I have some for Amethyst and Garnet."

Pearl whispers something in Stevonnie's ear and blushes, "Okay, how about Dewdrop Pearl."

Our Pearl, Dewdrop now, blushes, "Are you sure? I haven't been called that since your mother and I first met. Oh it was such a wonderful time Steven."

Our Amethyst held in a chuckle and future Amethyst laughed out loud and said, "Man, I forgot how bad you had it, I'm gonna tell on you P."

"Amethyst." Pearl reasoned, "Don't be rude, it took me ages to move on, still moving on, from her. She-I just want Steven to know his heritage."

Dewdrop looked embarrassed and a little ashamed, and curious? I was also curious on who Amethyst was going to tell on.

Stevonnie broke into the small squabble, "Amy for Amethyst and for Garnet-"

Future Garnet interrupted, "I don't like nicknames, I have to unfuse anyway so Ruby can teach the Gem Scouts."

The gems and I were shocked, Garnet was unfusing on purpose, was this even possible? Did Ruby and Sapphire have and argument, and they just held together for him and the gems? What was going on? But when he looked at the future gems they didn't look upset, only telling her that they loved her and see her later after dinner. Their Garnet just looked confused and worried, but when she saw them unfuse and ruby and sapphire be all cuddly she was fine.

Sapphire speaks to Garnet, "Just because we are apart doesn't mean we aren't always together Garnet."

I could tell the faint tension from Garnet vanish when sapphire says this.

Stevonnie addresses the group, "I have to go guys, Steven is late for work but Connie can stay."

When they unfuse a gasp releases from my mouth and gems because when they unfuse Steven is shirtless. Well the shirtless part wasn't the gasp worthy moment, he was pretty muscular though, but his scars, three pink lines ran across his chest and one down to his gem. Future Steven looked like he just remembered something and looked really uncomfortable.

Pearl let a "how could this happen?" escape her lips before she could stop herself.

Steven gave an awkward chuckle, "It's a funny story really, but I have to go so I can't tell it." Steven dashed up the stairs but not before showing them many small parallel scars running down his back.

Connie piped up to Steven, "How about we go take a walk by the beach, I can show you some cool sword tricks there."

I mumbled, "Sure." only half paying attention to what she said, wondering about what happened to me in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry I'm still working on that gravity falls crossover. I know what I want to do with it, but not know how to write so I'm taking a break.  
> -Oct. 28, 2020
> 
> I swear I'm going to finish that.  
> -Dec. 7, 2020


End file.
